


Bittersweet

by xRamona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Stiles-centric, Stilinski Family Feels, Stilinski-centric, Young Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRamona/pseuds/xRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know what happened. Not really. Because everything sorta happened really, really quick. Like that one guy from Looney Tunes, he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like i couldve done better, (since i was rlly tired so there may be lotsa errors) and that its kinda rushed imo but i was being emotionally compromised with stilinskis

_Wheres Dad?_

Stiles doesn't know what happened. Not really. Because everything sorta happened really, really quick. Like that one guy from Looney Tunes, he thinks.

He was sitting next to her, tiny had clasped in hers because, really, what else was he supposed to do? His feet barely scuffed at the floor below the uncomfortable, pale blue chair beside her bed and Stiles counted the tiles for what literately had to be the millionth time. He was mumbling about something he'd learned at school, the last time he'd gone, all about sharks and their teeth.

Things were sort of okay until things went wrong.

Stiles wasn't sure what to do with himself. Because one minute she was grinning and nodding, happily listening until her features twisted into a sort of pained expression. His babbling had faded a bit, but with hope the pain would quickly pass he slowly carried on. When her hand tightened against his own, Stiles sensed something was wrong. And before the small boy could call for one of the nurses, or even ask his Mommy if she was okay, things started going off.

Before he could comprehend it, Stiles was being rushed out of the room by one of the nurses. She was nice, with hair red like fire and the bluest eyes he could ever imagine. She'd grabbed his shoulder softly with one hand and tugged him away, and even with all his squirming and yelling she'd still managed to pull him out the room. But the flashing equipment was still vivid in his mind and the angry and urgent beeping from the machines was still playing over and over.

He's tugged at her arms, scratched and wiggled, even dug his heels and dropped to dead weight like his Dad had taught him years ago. But he'd still been pulled away from his Mommy. Stiles sat still, in one of the chairs in a much smaller, more secluded waiting room near the wing Claudia was in. He was too far to hear any beeping, but just close enough he could tell the Doctors and Nurses were running for the room, faces clean of emotion save for urgency.

Stiles' stomach bubbled up and he felt sick. Like the pudding he'd shared with his mother was going to make an appearance again. 

_Whats happening? Wheres Dad?_

He bit his lower lip, choking back tears because he'd  **promised** to be strong and Stiles hated breaking promises. He wanted desperately to call out for his mother, to run into the room and into her arms and never let go, ever. His head was pounding now, and it seemed like if he were to move he really would be sick. His leg bounced in it's place and he fidgeted, eyebrows straining together. Mom, no. He needed her. And,..--She needed him, right? She couldn't -, couldn't go because then she would really be gone and Stiles wasn't sure what he'd do. 

But the bubbling in his chest had grown immensely in the short time, or possible hours, he'd been in the chair. Becoming a bundle of nerves, ready to erupt at any second. "

Stiles wasn't sure how bad he could feel until one of the main Doctors showed up. Her name was Jessica Anders, and Stiles used to get distracted by her brown curls, and by the candy she'd often sneak him. But now, it wasn't as though anything could have distracted him. 

**"Mommy."** He gasped out, hands curling around the edge of his chair and little knuckles became white.  _"Mommy."_ His tears were threatening to spill over now, and nothing could have broken Jessica's heart more than this moment. She cupped a hand around his cheek, pulling him into a gentle hug. In the entirety of his mothers sickness, she'd been there to help. But the hug offered little help, everything just felt hollow and guilt had planted itself next to a bitter sadness in his soul. "No. No. No,no." He breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut and squirming away from people that cared for him for the second time that day.

He couldn't hug the person he wanted to most, and it hurt horribly. 

It felt numb, in a way. And at the same time it felt like every part of him hurt, like sudden pangs of pain with every thought.

Stiles ended up sitting there for a really long time, breath hitching and pulse raising. Everything became bleary before he'd heard his fathers voice, broken and battered. "Stiles?"

The little boy was on his feet in nearly no time at all, bolting for his father and winding himself around the larger man. The tears really did come then, spilling over quickly while he fought harder to catch his breath.  _"Mommy's gone."_ He whispered, and Stiles' father had never heard his son so devastated before. The man failed to control his own tears, and it seemed like they were like that for nearly hours. Broken and shattered by their loss, they just stayed there, wrapped into one another like it was the last thing keeping them together. 

_Maybe it was._

Either way, Stiles still latched onto his father like never before and everything kind of calmed down, just for a single second, where Stiles thought maybe things would be alright in the longrun.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, i hope you liked it i guess uvu


End file.
